narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengoku Hatake
| kanji =天国はたけ | romaji =Tengoku Hatake | title =''Heaven's Mach Warrior'' Tengoku of the Sharingan The Shinobi of Mysteries Seiketsu's Prime Student The World's Fastest Man | birthday = July 4 | age =58 (deceased) | gender = Male | height =5'10" | weight =133 lbs. | hometown = Konohagakure | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession =Genin | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | team =Team 0 | previous team = | family =Danzō Shimura (father) Indra Ōtsutsuki (incarnate) Asura Ōtsutsuki (incarnate) Seikatsu Ketsueki (former sensei/cell donor) Likara Hatake (mother) | clan = Shimura Clan Hatake Clan | education = | marital status = | rank =Genin | classification =Sage Genin | reg =AJA-344 | academy =11 | chuunin = | jonin = | series debut = | roleplay debut = | movie debut = | english =Randy Orton | japanese =Hiroshi Ito | tailed beast = | kekkei genkai =Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Swift Release Unique Rinnegan Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | kekkei maru = | nature = Wind Lightning File:100px-Nature Icon Earth svg.png Earth Water Fire File:200px-Nature Icon Yin.svg.png Yin Yang Yin-Yang | jutsu = * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Stellar Sage Mode * Mysterious Peacock Method * Sage Mode * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Animal Path * Asura Attack * Asura Path * Banshō Ten'in * Black Receiver * Blocking Technique Absorption Seal * Chakra Edible Creation * Chibaku Tensei * Demonic Statue Chains * Deva Path * Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * Human Path * Indra's Arrow * Limbo: Border Jail * Naraka Path * Outer Path * Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique * Preta Path * Shinra Tensei * Six Paths Technique * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal * Six Paths of Pain * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Explosive Tag Clone * Six Paths Yin Power * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Six Paths Sage Mode * Six Paths Senjutsu * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * All-Killing Ash Bones * Amenominaka * High Speed Chop * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball * God: Nativity of a World of Trees * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique * Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana * Chidori * Chidori Current * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Sharp Spear * Yin-Yang Release: Intangibility | weapons = * Bo-staff * Genjutsu Pill * Sword of Kusanagi (Orochimaru) * Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha) * Flying Thunder God Kunai | tblColour =#B22222 | textColour =#2F4F4F }} "I don't understand. If you know you're going to lose, then why keep trying if you know you'll be facing immediate failure." —'Tengoku Hatake' Tengoku Hatake is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. As a child of the infamous Hatake Clan and Danzō Shimura, he was often feared as a deadly shinobi, even at a young age. Tengoku Hatake is referred to as the World's Fastest Man, because of his ability to run at the maximum of Mach 1. He died from terminal illness at 58. The Seiketsu Ketsueki Arc Part I: The Birth of Seikatsu ---- Seikatsu laid in his crib. He was born 11 days earlier, and now he relaxes all day. Little did Seikatsu know, his entire universe was literally about to end. Actually, not just the universe, but the dimension too. Ken'nu Uchiha was already in Zen Jigen on a mission to retrieve a scroll. In the end, Ken'nu ended up retrieving a child. Young Seikatasu was traveling through a portal with Ken'nu, when Seikatsu wriggled from Ken'nu's grasp. Ken'nu never saw young Seikatsu again. Somehow, Seikatsu managed to get back to Ken'nu's dimension, but never met up with Ken'nu. For years, Seikatsu was forced to fend for himself. He sought out shelter in Sunagakure, where he chose to reside. And from there, Seikatsu thrived. Part II: Seikatsu Ketsueki of Sunagakure ---- Seikatsu stared out his window. It's been 13 years since Seikatsu came from Zen Jigen. However, Seikatsu couldn't actually remember Zen Jigen. At all. Seikatsu did have dreams of Zen Jigen. But they were more than dreams. They were...memories. Memories that wasn't his own. Seikatsu didn't realize he was a reincarnate of another shinobi, Dark Ken'nu Uchiha, who also was from Zen Jigen. Seikatsu shook these memories from his head. He needed to hurry off to the Academy. He already was held behind twice, he didn't need a third time. Rushing off to the academy, he managed to get there right before the class started. "Alright class! Welcome to Exam Week! All week, I will be determining each of your abilities. There is an exam each day this week. If you get 55% right this week, you pass. If not, you fail. Of course, if you fail to show up to even one of the exams, you will, of course, fail the class, even if you pass all the other exams." Seikatsu teacher said, seeming to say the last part to Seikatsu. " Today is Sparring. Under my careful moderation, all 22 of you will spar, one-on-one. Which means only 11 of you are passing today's exam." Seikatsu's teacher said, leading the class to the yard. Seikatsu's teacher pulled out a clipboard. "Alright, up first. Rōzu Hyuga vs. Seikatsu Ketsueki! May the two shinobi please step forward." Seikatsu's teacher said. Seikatsu heard about Rōzu. She's supposed to be half-Sarutobi, half-Hyuga. Seikatsu felt his back to make sure his puppet was there. As usual, Seikatsu's Original Puppet, which he made from scratch, was wrapped in white wrap and was on his back, worn like a backpack. " You two know the rules. No hits below the belt, no deadly force, and the battle ends when I see that one of you are close to death. Understood?" Seikatsu's teacher explained. Seikatsu nodded. " Roger that, Sensei!" Rōzu smiled dangerously. " Shake hands, then we start." Seikatsu's teacher said. Seikatsu extended his hand, but Rōzu smacked it away. " No thanks, orphan." Rōzu sneered. Seikatsu snarled. " Ready....FIGHT!" Seikatsu's teacher said, jumping out of the way. Rōzu charged forward, while Seikatsu moved backwards. He dodged a couple of her punches, but couldn't dodge the punch to his gut. Seikatsu went spiraling backwards. He landed on his feet, then charged at Rōzu. Drawing a kunai, Seikatsu threw it at Rōzu, who dodged it easily. " Ash Cloud Technique!" Rōzu screamed, spitting smoke all around Seikatsu. Seikatsu looked around him, unable to see anything. That's when a foot came spiraling into Seikatsu's jaw. Seikatsu went down towards the ground, then a knee hit his gut. " I thought you would be more of a challenge. Oh well." Rōzu giggled. Seikatsu growled, then a kunai went into his back. Seikatsu's body went slack. Cracks started appearing on his body as the last of the smoke disappeared. That's when everyone realized that the body was not Seikatsu. Nor was it actually Seikatsu. " Body Replacement Technique!" Seikatsu shouted. The Seikatsu on the ground poofed into a 4-foot puppet, which was Seikatsu's original puppet. Chakra srings immediately attached to the puppet. The puppet charged at Rōzu, who simply smiled. Her hands started glowing blue. She then started attacking the puppet. " Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Rōzu screamed, dismantling the puppet. Then she darted up to Seikatsu and sent a palm into his gut, knocking him unconscious. 2 weeks after that battle, Seikatsu found out he passed the Genin Exams, at the bottom of the class. Rōzu passed at the top. Seikatsu ended up joining Rōzu and another student named Dezen on a team lead by Kusama Akimichi, called Team Kusama. However, during the war between Sunagakure and Kaiyōgakure, Dezen died and Kusama lost her legs, causing the disbandment of the team. Kusama, Seikatsu, and Rōzu moved to Kaiyōgakure, where Rōzu and Seikatsu joined another team with Kingu Sarutobi and lead under Likone Uzumaki, the team was named Team Likone. Seikatsu used Itai Uzumaki's corpse as a puppet. But his most favorite shinobi moment was when he was trained by wolves. He had to first travel to Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure, where Seikatsu took a Rinnegan-summoned Giant Centipede, Seikatsu's favorite summon. In each village, Seikatsu left a thread of Itai's Yin-Yang Chakra using the Itai Uzumaki Puppet. Using that method, Seikatsu managed to teleport to Snowy Valley. After a lot of convincing, Seikatsu finally convinced the Wolverines to train him. After 4 months, he was deemed a Wolf Sage, after learning senjutsu and the sacred sage mode. Seikatsu and Seiketsu ---- Seikatsu sighed. He's been in the hospital ever since Project DEAD attacked the Hidden Ocean. Seiketsu betrayed Kingu and joined Seikatsu. And Seikatsu had a hole torn through his stomach. The doctor walked into the tense hospital room. Rōzu got up from her spot in the corner. "How bad is it, doc?" Rōzu and Seikatsu said simultaneously. The doctor sighed grimly. " Mr. Ketsueki, your internal organs have been badly hemorrhaged. This is causing rupturing of blood vessels and severe internal bleeding." the doctor stated. "But, I have the One-Tails' super healing to help me, doc. Shouldn't that be enough?" Seikatsu asked. "On normal occassions, it would. But this injury is far too severe. This injury can cause you to lose body control. First your feet, then your shins, then knees, then thighs, then.....torso." The doctor said. "What happens when Seikatsu loses torso control?" Seiketsu asked. "His heart fails, and he dies." Rōzu answered for the doctor. " I've cheated death because of my transformations before, I'll cheat death again, simple." Seikatsu smiled grimly. Rōzu and Likone Sensei cheered. The doctor was about to say something else, but the Seikatsu gave the doctor a look. " Let's leave Mr. Ketsueki here to rest." The doctor recommended. Everyone left. "Not you, Seiketsu. Stay for a sec." Seikatsu said. Seiketsu turned around and closed the door behind him. Seikatsu buried his face in his own hands. Seiketsu looked confused. "Sir, you just said you were going to live. Why are you upset?" Seiketsu asked. "Seiketsu, my transformations are caused by a overgrown lobe in my brain no other human has. That's why every time I die, I come back looking different and more powerful, in a form related to my death. But everytime I "died", the doctor said that lobe was getting smaller. And once it disappeared, I wouldn't be able to cheat death anymore. After I gained my final transformation, the doc said the lobe has officially disappeared. And the next time I was to "die", I would remain dead. So, this time, I'm going to remain dead." Seikatsu explained depressingly. " Wow, sir. That means you'll be gone very soon." Seiketsu asked. Seikatsu nodded. "Not unless you use this." Seiketsu said, pulling a tag out. " Master Kingu made it. It's a one-of-a-kind Permanent Mind Transfer Tag. The user permanently takes over the targets body. I want you to use it on me, sir." Seiketsu explained. " I can't possibly do that. You still need to live. You actually have a life!" Seikatsu said. "A life? A life?" Sir, I was created to serve, not to live." Seiketsu laughed. " Just tell everyone you will transfer to my body then do it, sir." Seiketsu said. And that's what Seikatsu did. Appearance Tengoku has his signature pink scar underneath his right eye and on his nose. Tengoku also has light pink hair and usually wears his black and pink shirt and black pants. Personality Tengoku is depicted as Konoha's Bad Boy, a depiction he's unaware of. In truth, he is a quiet type, loving a good sparring bout, but hating attention and unneeded violence. He has a zero-tolerance level for Uchiha Clan members, especially Sasuke Uchiha and Sarada Uchiha, due to their involvement with his father's death. Background Tengoku Hatake was born July 4th in the Hidden Leaf Village, to the parents Likara Hatake and Danzō Shimura. Tengoku quickly idolized his father, unaware of his father's background or his murderous instincts. Danzō then took advantage of his son's cluelessness at an early advantage, using him as a vassal for his plans to overthrow the Hokage. While doing this, Danzō recruited the help of Kingu Sarutobi to rewrite Tengoku's DNA code. Using the blood compounds of Naruto Uzumaki, Orochimaru, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Minato Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha, Danzō succeeded in rewriting Tengoku's DNA, however, he died before he could completely manipulate his only child. Tengoku agreed to these implants, unaware he was being manipulated. Following Danzō's untimely death, Tengoku was devastated, but his mother was relieved. She long suspected she was manipulating their child. When Tengoku saw his mother relieved over his father's death, he snapped. Accusing her of "siding with the enemy", he despised her all his childhood, but continued to live with her. Meanwhile, Tengoku became recognized as the Konoha Bad Boy, something he wasn't aware of, when he saved both his future teammates lives, causing them to fall in love with him, another thing he was unaware of. He was also trained by Seikatsu Ketsueki, following his father's death. Before his death, Seiketsu gave each of his students one of his prized possessions. He gave Tengoku both his sharingan and some of his cells, which were implanted on Tengoku's hands, which brought his moon and sun symbols on his palms into color. Tengoku was respected as the reincarnation of both Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki. Abilities/Jutsu Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ---- Tengoku gained this chakra mode, even though he isn't the host of the Nine-Tails, from his Strange Transmission Distant Shadow of Naruto Uzumaki. As a Pseudo Jinchūriki, Tengoku can use all the abilities of Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, including the Truth-Seeking Ball and Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. Stellar Sage Mode ---- Tengoku attained this after using both Sage Mode, and naturally absorbing enough chakra so he could revert it to Star Chakra, however, he is unable to use Star Chakra Mode. He permanently gained wings, even in human form, after using it. However, he simply folds his wings behind his back, underneath his shirt, making them unseen. Six Paths Sage Mode ---- Combining the chakra of both Naruto Uzumaki and his father, Tengoku can use Six Paths Sage Mode, specifically Asura Kurama Mode. Using it as a armor, similar to the Susanoo, Tengoku's chakra levels, as well as his durability, are risen to exponentially high levels. Tengoku can only awaken this mode in extreme dire situations. Mysterious Peacock Method ---- Tengoku can use this mode by using, of course, the Mysterious Peacock Method. However, unlike most users, his isn't even slightly transparent, taking up a black and pink cloak, similar to the Asura Kurama Mode. Tengoku must use a lot of natural energy and chakra to enter this form. Susanoo ---- Tengoku is able to use Susanoo because of Sasuke Uchiha's blood running through him. Using Sasuke's DNA, Tengoku can enter Perfect Susanoo at anytime when angry, and is unable to use the Partial and Imperfect stages. Unique Rinnegan ---- Tengoku gained his unique Rinnegan from a transplant his father made him go under. Aside from the color, neither the abilities or anything else changes about his Rinnegan. Six Paths Yin Power Mode ---- Upon unlocking this mode, Tengoku is able to manifest the Perfect Susanoo of his former sensei. However, this form is 10 times more powerful, and is completely different from Tengoku's Perfect Susanoo, as it uses Yin Energy. Six Paths Yang Power Mode ---- In this power mode, Tengoku is covered in black and green chakra, and usually is holding Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi. Tengoku can use this mode only before death, or in other "last resort" situations. Jutsu ---- * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Stellar Sage Mode * Mysterious Peacock Method * Sage Mode * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Animal Path * Asura Attack * Asura Path * Banshō Ten'in * Black Receiver * Blocking Technique Absorption Seal * Chakra Edible Creation * Chibaku Tensei * Demonic Statue Chains * Deva Path * Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * Human Path * Indra's Arrow * Limbo: Border Jail * Naraka Path * Outer Path * Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique * Preta Path * Shinra Tensei * Six Paths Technique * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal * Six Paths of Pain * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Explosive Tag Clone * Six Paths Yin Power * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Six Paths Sage Mode * Six Paths Senjutsu * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * All-Killing Ash Bones * Amenominaka * High Speed Chop * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball * God: Nativity of a World of Trees * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique * Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana * Chidori * Chidori Current * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Sharp Spear * Yin-Yang Release: Intangibility Jinchūriki Powers Although he isn't a jinchūriki, as a Pseudo Jinchūriki, he can use Nine Tails Chakra Mode and Asura Kurama Mode. Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Stellar Sage Mode * Mysterious Peacock Method * Sage Mode * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Animal Path * Asura Attack * Asura Path * Banshō Ten'in * Black Receiver * Blocking Technique Absorption Seal * Chakra Edible Creation * Chibaku Tensei * Demonic Statue Chains * Deva Path * Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * Human Path * Indra's Arrow * Limbo: Border Jail * Naraka Path * Outer Path * Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique * Preta Path * Shinra Tensei * Six Paths Technique * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal * Six Paths of Pain * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Explosive Tag Clone * Six Paths Yin Power * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Six Paths Sage Mode * Six Paths Senjutsu * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * All-Killing Ash Bones * Amenominaka * High Speed Chop * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball * God: Nativity of a World of Trees * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique * Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana * Chidori * Chidori Current * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Sharp Spear * Yin-Yang Release: Intangibility References